Everything There is to Know
by wawaboy2
Summary: The Titans find out a little bit of Beast Boy's Past. BBRae


A/N: This is a short BB/Rae oneshot. Not much plot, just a little fluff. I do not plan on continuing it considering I already have a story I'm writing.

-----------------------------------------

I know everything there is to know about Beast Boy. I know that he is irresponsible, he has been "saving" for his moped for over two years but can never keep more that $50 at a time because he blows it all on something stupid. I know that he hates me. Why else would he torment me with trying to express emotion when I obviously don't want to? I know that he always annoyingly happy. Whether he shows this by telling immature jokes, or by simply smiling at me, I know that he must have had a very happy childhood.

The alarm went off while Raven was sitting in bed contemplating Beast Boy. Why she was thinking of this was anybody's guess.

I also know that that alarm is going to be destroyed if it interrupts me one more time while I'm thinking while I'm thinking.

She quietly floated through the floor of her room and ended up right behind Beast Boy in the common room. "What is it?" Raven stated with her normal monotonous voice in place. Hearing Raven's voice caused Beast Boy to jump several feet in the air.

He turned around quickly and looked at her. "Don't _do_ that!" Beast Boy said. Raven simply rolled her eyes as a response. _I also know that he is a wimp_.

Robin simply ignored them and stated, "Cinderblock is loose." Everyone save Raven groaned.

"Can't they keep him locked him locked up for like two weeks? This is like the millionth time we've fought him!" Beast Boy whined.

"Actually it's the seventh time." Raven spoke matter-of-factly. This time it was Beast Boy's turn to roll his eyes. 

"Whatever." He mumbled quietly.

Robin pulled attention back to him when he spoke up again. "Yes we have fought him several times but this time it's going to be a bit more difficult. He attacking people randomly in Suicide Slum." Beast Boy visibly winced at the name. Suicide Slum was where several hundred houses were that were all condemned but no one had taken charge in rebuilding them. The poorest of the poor lived there, barely living at all usually. "We're going to need to get there and take him out fast, a lot of lives will be in danger." Robin continued. "Titans go!"

The ride to Suicide was quiet, which was strange in and of itself. Beast Boy was usually cracking jokes about how badly they would beat their opponent, or other something other nonsense. _I wonder what's wrong with him?_ She looked over at the green changeling beside her for the fourth time during the trip. _Maybe his life wasn't as good as I thought_? _I vaguely remember him saying there were some things he'd done that he wasn't too proud about_. _Maybe that has to do with Suicide Slum_. Beast Boy suddenly looked up at her. Since she was still deep in though she didn't notice that she was staring right at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Raven was startled out of her reverie at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. She couldn't answer his question fast enough until he said something else. "Or are you just looking at my dashing good looks?" He spoke insinuatingly with a wiggle from his eyebrows. Raven felt a blush form on her cheeks. _Thank Azar I have my hood up_.

She quickly snorted, "As if." Beast Boy's elated look seemed to deflate and he went back to looking out his window at the many passing houses, the next in worse shape than the prior. _Did he _want _me to say yes?_ Raven groaned silently. Her head was beginning to hurt. _Maybe Beast Boy's more complicated than I thought_. _Maybe he doesn't hate me_. Before she could think any further on the subject a large chunk of asphalt landed right next to the car. The vehicle stopped immediately.

"Okay everyone out." Cyborg stated, "I am _not_ letting that guy trash my car." Everyone piled out of the car. Cinderblock looked over at the newly arrived Teen Titan's. He growled fiercely at them, almost like an animal.

Robin skipped his customary, albeit corny, line, because he knew Cinderblock would not be able to understand it. "Teen Titan's go!" The five teenagers immediately went into battle with the living concrete. Beast Boy promptly changed into a fox and ran around Cinderblock to distract him from the hundreds of civilians that were gathering around to watch yet another fight in Suicide Slum. The monster took the bait and began chasing the small animal around. Cyborg began charging his arm cannon, Robin readied some explosive birdarangs, Starfire charged up two starbolts, and Raven levitated two large chunks of the street, all waiting for the perfect moment.

Cinderblock began to get frustrated at chasing around a green fox and brought both of his fists down as hard and quickly as he could. Beast Boy briefly disappeared in a cloud of dust, and debris. _Oh Azar! _Raven promptly threw the giant pieces of asphalt, promptly picking up another two and launching them at the monster that may have just killed her friend. The other three teens, seeing Raven attack, promptly launched theirs. Cyborg's sonic cannon hit Cinderblock square in the chest, causing him to stumble several feet backwards but otherwise undamaging him. Robin's birdarangs landed in the same place, causing large chunks of Cinderblock's chest to explode, leaving a large hole. Starfire's starbolts landed all over his body, causing small chunks to fly off all over.

_I still don't see him_. _He's not dead_. _He's not dead_. _He can't be dead_. _None of us have ever died_. _NO!_ At this Raven lost control of her body, her face, promptly grew two extra red, glowing eyes. She assaulted Cinderblock, hundreds of black tentacles sprouted from her body attacking all over his giant, cement body. Cinderblock screamed in fury, then after a few moments he screamed again, clearly in pain. Robin quickly ran over to her trying to calm her down. Nothing seemed to be working until she heard a small cough in the concrete to her right; she quickly reverted to normal, and quickly floated over to the area. She began levitating several large chunks of the concrete and flinging them aside. After a few seconds she finally found what she was looking for, a barely conscious Beast Boy.

She quickly ran to him and gave him a hug. He promptly hugged her back this time. She wasn't sure if he was actually hugging her or just looking for something to grip. She quickly gave a check to see how injured he was. He had several small cuts and bruises, but one very large gash across his forehead. She began healing him, and when she was done, she waited for him to fully regain consciousness.

Meanwhile the others were trying to keep the civilian's back away from Cinderblock's unconscious form, until the police arrived. It took almost 15 minutes for them arrive, considering the distance from the nearest police station. "Finally." Cyborg grumbled as the three of them walked away from the situation the police now had under control. They arrived beside Raven just as Beast Boy was waking up in her arms.

His eyes fluttered open and looked right into Raven's eyes. Everyone held their breath. _Is he okay?_ He smiled suddenly and said, "Maybe I shouldn't do that again." Raven smiled almost imperceptibly, not at the joke, but at seeing Beast Boy alive and relatively undamaged. Beast Boy chuckled quietly, "I made you smile, and I didn't even tell a joke." His smile increased, as did hers. _Maybe he isn't a wimp_.

Suddenly a voice carried above the others in the crowd. "Garfield? Garfield Logan?" Beast Boy's half open eyes shot open at the sound. He shot out of Raven's arms and began looking around for the source. He almost immediately found it and ran to the woman who spoke his name.

He stopped in front of her and paused almost as if he was unsure of himself. "Ms. Covelli?"

The woman spoke loudly, "Garfield!" Beast Boy quickly took the short, plump woman into a large hug. They began talking to each other very quickly. Raven and the rest of the Titans walked over behind Beast Boy awkwardly. Ms. Covelli stopped speaking and asked Beast Boy, "Who are your friends?" She spoke with a very heavy Italian accent.

Beast Boy slapped his forehead, which caused a small wince, considering his freshly healed gash, and said, "Oh I almost forgot, Ms. Covelli, this is Robin," Robin nodded his head at the woman, "Starfire," Starfire nodded sheepishly at the woman, "Cyborg," Cyborg smiled at the woman and gave a peace sign, "and last, but of course not least, Raven." Raven rolled her eyes and greeted the woman with a small hello. "And we're the Teen Titans." Beast Boy continued.

Ms. Covelli's eyes lit up at the name, "Oh I have heard of you. But I never would have guessed that you were a part of it!" Beast Boy smiled at the praise.

Robin quickly pulled him to the side, "One moment please." He spoke to the woman. The other Titan's crowded around him. "Beast Boy, who is this woman, and can we trust her?"

Beast Boy laughed, "You really are paranoid about everything aren't you? This woman raised me for two years when I lived here." The four teenagers' mouths dropped when they heard where Beast Boy had lived. _Beast Boy lived _here_? The same Beast Boy who complains when his video games don't load fast enough, or when there isn't enough tofu in the refrigerator to feed his voracious appetite?_ When he noticed the four astonished expressions he further explained, "When I lived here, not many people would hire an eight-year-old, green boy." The astonished faces grew in amazement. "So unfortunately sometimes I had to steal to get by. One day I tried to steal from Ms. Covelli and she took me in and began to raise me. For two years I lived with her and a bunch of other orphans she had taken in. If it weren't for the Doom Patrol who came here and recognized my talent, I probably would still be living here."

With Beast Boy finishing his story Ms. Covelli came into their little huddle, "Would the five of you like to come to my home?"

Beast Boy answered for all of them with a joyous, "Sure!" Mrs. Covelli led them to a small hotel and instead of walking through the front door, stepped into the alley on the side. While most of the Titans somewhat faltered at seeing this development Beast Boy continued as if he was walking down one of the many halls of Titan's Tower. They all stopped at a small door in the back of the alley. Ms. Covelli opened the door and they all entered her tiny home. It appeared to have two bedrooms and a kitchen. Running around were four little kids with three teenagers taking care of them. "Wow this place sure is bigger than the place we used to have." This _place is bigger than what he used to live in? This place is appropriate for two people and they have 8 living in here_. _Maybe his childhood wasn't as good as I thought_. _Maybe that's how he stays so happy_. _Maybe he keeps everything in comparison_.

"Well the money you send every month sure helps." Ms. Covelli replied back to him. _Beast Boy donates money to her? This is where all his moneys seems to disappear to?This Beast Boy seems entirely different than the one we have at home_.

"I would have visited you sooner, but I just gave money to where you used to live and they said it would get to you. But for confidentiality reasons –whatever that means– they couldn't give me your current address."

The rest of the time there was a blur to Raven. She was too deep in thought about all these new aspects of Beast Boy she had never seen before. _I thought I knew everything there was to know about Beast Boy_. _Without even trying he has surprised me more than he ever could with one of his pranks_.

When Raven came out of her thoughts she was back in her bedroom. She vaguely remembered leaving and coming back home, but none of the details were coming to her. _I need to go to the roof to think_. When she walked onto the roof she saw Beast Boy sitting there as well, with his legs dangling over the side. Without making a noise she sat beside him, sitting silently. "So how did you like Ms. Covelli?" He asked without even looking at her.

Raven took a moment to realize he was talking to her, even though they were the only ones on the roof. "She seemed nice." Raven spoke quietly. He didn't respond. _He seems deep in thought_. _I wonder what he's thinking about_.

As if reading her mind Beast Boy spoke, "After seeing Ms. Covelli today I began to think about my life. And how fortunate I am to be living with my friends- no family. How fortunate that I know you." Raven began to blush, her blush deepening when she realized that her hood was down. She began to pull her hood up when Beast Boy gently took her hand. "Please don't. When you try to hide it's one of the few things that keeps me sad." Raven blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Thank you for being my friend, thank you for just being you." He got up and was about to go inside when he paused. He bent over and kissed her cheek lightly then practically sprinted back into the tower. Raven just sat there, with one hand on the cheek he kissed. She smiled slightly. _Maybe I don't know everything there is to know about Beast Boy_, _but I know I would like to find out_.


End file.
